


天卓·金风玉露一相逢

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 纯净PWP文学，无脑簧文，吃得开心！





	天卓·金风玉露一相逢

高天亮说k皇把腿分开点，一阵吐息洒到卓定从红黑队服里漏出来的颈子后头，那里是类似纯净的光洁。

  
他们的姿势挺怪的，如果没用的知识够多就会晓得这叫背后位。奇怪的人类奇怪地既喜欢袭击别人的脖子也喜欢被别人袭击咽喉，高天亮伶仃的手指拦住他咽喉的时候卓定几乎立刻往后缩，后背一直撞进高天亮怀里。

  
晋升为哥字辈的小王八说话还是像没长成的青少年，有吊儿郎当的漂浮感。他说k夜，这是你自己投怀送抱哈。卓定不说话，把手往他大腿上撑。其实两个人都没什么肉，摸起来是攀在手指尖的嶙峋，但这样的单薄之中还含着稚幼的情色和欲露。

  
不是第一次做，结果每次都像是第一次，赧意难退，硬着头皮去剥对方的衣服。高天亮把卓定圈在怀里，他喜欢——他喜欢的姿势，从这里往前看是线条流畅的下巴，由鲜亮颜色组构出和他肌肤相亲的一只Knight9来。这样卓定就是引颈待戮的猎物而他是见猎心喜的带恶人。

  
他可做的事一下多起来，他会摸卓定的肩胛骨，不脱衣服。高天亮知道的也没什么实践意义的方法论：半裸比全裸更色情。从肩胛骨直直淌下去摸到中间凹陷下去的那片背脊，隔着衣服感觉卓定抖下一片战栗，又梗着脖子压下想溜的冲动乖乖给他摸。高天亮两手卡着他的腰把下巴颏压到肩上，又重复了一遍k皇，腿分开点。

  
卓定心说这好鸡儿羞耻啊，还是乖乖把腿往外撇，高天亮的手指就擦着胯骨顺滑地溜过去。他摸到卓定被蹭得半勃的阴茎，从根部向上圈着手指给他撸。卓定耳尖红了一小片，手指半蜷不蜷，前端渗出几滴腺液。高天亮把染湿的手指胡乱蹭到他大腿里侧干燥的皮肤上，又动手捏捏，那儿的皮肉有种惊人的幼嫩柔软，拉扯思绪向那个欲望泥泞发酵的深渊里沉荡。

  
高天亮把焦渴的嘴唇贴到他肩上用牙齿咬了一下，说咱们玩点别的。卓定知道清华打野没有梦想gtl脑子里又冒出有的没的黄的湿的想法了，可他能拒绝吗，他没法拒绝的；况且他一定不会说其实他有一点点小期待，羞耻是一方面情欲又是另一方面……  
他听见窸窣的响声。似乎在这张床上所有声响都被扩大到原来的一百倍，是高天亮把裤腰往下拽，有滑泛的热意蒸上去。高天亮完全勃起的阴茎挤到他两条腿中间，姿势别别扭扭，饱润的龟头蹭过他大腿里侧的嫩肉，擦出细小的颤抖，淫猥感，他在操我的腿……卓定憋得脸红，条件反射把腿夹紧想做抗议。高天亮摘了眼镜视野跟着模糊摇荡，胡乱摸卓定的腰、小腹，暖热的肋扇托着薄汗的细光，边片出破碎的笑边说诶哟好紧啊，放松点呗。

  
高天亮支着腰，用不容抵抗的速度撞开卓定贴紧的腿，原本他以为会被磨得有一点痛，但其实人大腿内侧皮肤长久吹不着风晒不着光，藏匿了未经发掘的柔软。人的本性是…看到新雪会想上去踩，一言不发地渴求溶入善美、破坏欲作祟。接着乱七八糟的思绪线头拂过他的脑际，一根也未及存留。

他的阴茎顶端刮过会阴那块部分时卓定抽出一口凉气，高天亮看着卓定肩膀耸了一下，脆弱的气音一经斩断就给人营造出一种哭泣前调的错觉。

  
他说k皇宁这是在犯罪知道不，卓定小声说对不起，犹豫了一下：有点痛。

  
高天亮就小心地去碰了碰被他蹭过的那片皮肤，蓬盛的温度一下绽开在他手指尖，好像是稍微粗暴了点，稍微上头了一点，不用细想也知道那里一定开始泛出热艳的红。小王八认怂也有一手的。他去抓卓定的手，手指楔到一起去，汗津津的紧密，心脏像喷薄出来的火山，岩浆汩汩迈向他们攥紧的手：高天亮可怜巴巴说我错了我错了，我不搞虚的了。

  
其实倒也没打算当人。

  
卓定甚至都没反应过来高天亮是什么时候把润滑剂包装拆开再淋到手上的，恍惚间他又陷进床褥里，恍惚间他又被高天亮亲了几下。几颗吻咸涩又用力过猛，留下的痕迹像早春慌乱谢去的残花。穴口被拓开吃进一根两根手指，泼入眼界的昏黯光色都遮不掉高天亮兴致勃勃的眼睛，失去镜片的透射显得他更符合年纪，更少年气也更锐利。平常要在键鼠上操作的手指灵活讨巧，此时饱含惊人耐心地把褶皱漫平拓开，逸出滞黏水声。卓定喉咙里漏出细小呜咽，目光飘游不看高天亮，又想伸手下去摸摸自己那根，被高天亮一下截住。  
卓定，不碰这里你还能高潮吗？高天亮一下拿出撒娇态度，嘴角漾出不吝啬的笑纹，又说我想试试，好吗好吗？

  
总被欺负惯了、心又软思维又慢的弟弟卓毫无办法只有点头，一边觉得后边被搅得小腹涨热一边伸手去抓高天亮肩膀，高天亮偏头嘴唇蹭到他手边，胡乱随便亲一下，亲完自觉很不好意思。觉得对方肠道已经被好好推开了，高天亮才抬头捉到卓定游弋涣散的目光，甚至有一点闲心看卓定今天有没有把另一只眼睛的双眼皮睡出来。他问，怎么样，我可以……吗？卓定点点头又在下一秒里用胳膊圈住高天亮靠近来的肩膀，哑哑地叫了一声小天。

  
阴茎在肛口间蹭了几下，找准，他把自己推进去。慢慢契进别人尤其是喜爱的人，那种绵密感觉每次都激得他头皮发麻，想起来第一次胡乱搞到床上谁都没经验，进到一半就卡死了卓定还痛得爆出几句粗口，后来逐渐熟悉了就开始食髓知味起来。难得碰面时高天亮变着花样暗示卓定，程序设定显然不包括搞黄色的卓定真就一点机会都不给，还要晚上高天亮把他从宿舍挖出来，说尅奈特我们出去走走，走着走着就拐到宾馆里去。途经一段夜市，通明灯火熏上两侧沉默的楼房，卓定目光频频瞟到小吃摊上被光色润过卖相不错的吃食，高天亮没办法就带着他吃，没什么机会吃这些有的没的这时候倒可以敞肚皮吃来吃去，被辣得泪汪汪对泪汪汪。他心想我们这是在搞啥呢，是背着家长谈恋爱的小高中生吗？

是也不是。

  
好笨拙，好用力有时候也好痛。渐快的复沓的、抽离再插入的动作做很多次，高天亮的性器稍微有点上翘有时顶到那段内壁，柔软一下锢紧了，他差点被夹射出来。低头去看，卓定脸上有未定的不知所措，眼睛紧闭住整个人像一支绷在欲望之弦上清秀的箭。他——一直以来都是他自觉有责任好好照顾卓定，这时候也不例外地要把温情漫布出去。做爱的时候很不一样，没有油嘴滑舌也没有日常互搞心态，褪掉外皮裸露出赤热晶莹的心脏，动作含着未竟的小心又起坏心思要再把他弄痛点，弄哭他最好，之后又后悔，在酸涩和柔情蜜意间反复横跳，倒没嘴说骚话了。

  
一场情爱其实好像也没那么漫长，血气方刚纵然有心要多捉弄对方到底还是顶不住开闸肆虐的欲望洪流，卓定射出来的时候全身上下跟着发紧，积攒到巅峰的纯粹感官享受一下裂开像到季鲜果绷不住那层脆弱果皮，从五感里非要挑一样是甜，被挤到云端再裹着柔软云层下落可能也感受如此。这次高天亮要他不给自己撸，顶点显得格外高下落也显得分外舒爽，皮肤上都汪着一层薄薄湿意，手指尖含着抖。高天亮又遭一次收缩肠壁的紧夹，射进去的时候紧磕着后槽牙，退出来时隐约能见里边穴肉不受控地痉挛，阴茎脱出肛口带出点点浊液。

  
呼吸喘气都要黏连到一片去了。贤者时间高天亮喜欢随便摸摸卓定随便哪儿，捞着他懒洋洋软绵绵的胳膊捏捏摁摁的特别耐心特别无聊。这时候目光对上，高天亮突然说这算不算你被我操射了，卓定一言不发地把胳膊抽回来。谁也没生气谁也没继续说话，卓定突然笑出来，那是散漫的、活泛又安分的笑，出现在刚和倾心对象做过爱的人脸上明朗得正正好好。他说你在，你在说你妈骚话……去洗澡啊！

  
高天亮要和他转战洗浴间，心里算盘还要啪啪打着：可以再搞一次，出来睡觉正好。

  
准确来讲，出来和k皇黏黏糊糊睡觉正好哈。


End file.
